The randomness which is chibi miku!
by Animefreaks2
Summary: The squeal to Chibi Miku redux! It takes right off after chapter 5. It is based of chibi miku san and its my oc x miku so ya. also have your OC appear in a chapter by writing it up in the reviews! I am not good with summarys
1. Chapter 1

Ah the joy of Christmas its a great day filled with joy and cheer. And also- Hey Chibi miku what are you doing in here?! "I'm Trying to find my presents!" You cant come in here! I'm recording my entry for tomorrow! "Hey does that mean I get to be inside the intro?" Well yea but still "hey everyone Triston is Recording the intro!""Really?!" I hate you all...you know what just put up the new title..

"_**The Randomness which is Chibi Miku**_"

Lets try to redo that intro again. My name is Triston Yuudai and I am a what is called a "Vocaloid" its pretty much a group of Androids and i guess i can fairly say we are kinda a popular group.I live with Rin and Len Kagamine and we have grown into a good family another person who lives with us at times is Chibi Miku she only here because When the real Miku leaves for Tour. Well we were at the time when Christmas eve arrived and things were getting a bit...how would you say this...umm hectic.

I woke up the morning of Christmas eve to the knocking on the front door. While i was walking there i looked at the time "_6:00 AM who is here this early?" _I thought to myself as I opened it to find a very excited chibi miku with two suitcase's and a very tired Miku "Hi Triston!" chibi miku said "Hey Triston... she wanted to come here early and she got all our things packed for the next week so is it ok we can already come in?" Miku asked with a smile and a yawn "Ya sure come in and go to the guest room and put your suitcases." I said wiping my eyes and smiling at miku.

She smiled, gave me a hug and walked into the guest room while Chibi miku ran into the living room to see the decorations. In the living room there is a pine tree with a lot of decorations and next to the couch there is a fire place with all the stocking hung, mine was colored silver and red with strawberry decorations, Rin's orange and black with orange decorations, Len's yellow and black with banana decorations,Chibi Miku's and miku's was light green and white with leek decorations. "Wow its so nice now since the last time i came " Chibi miku said "well it took a while but i finished it all yesterday but hey go back to sleep its way to early." I said going up the stairs while she groaned but nodded and went to the guest room.

Two hours later Rin woke me up and said to go buy some gifts with Len later on which i agreed to since at times i do enjoy my time with Len. After breakfast I was washing the dishes not knowing that above me was a mistletoe. Once i was done Len came by and said "So i noticed your girlfriend is here..." I Stoped what i was doing and looked at him with a glare "for the last time we are not dating we just acknowledge the fact we like each other at times" I replied _"I swear he has been like this ever since THAT day.."_ I thought looking back at the time miku was disappearing from the world...but thats another story "sure thing slick now hurry up because we need to go shopping." i nodded and dried the dishes and that's when Rin came in "Mistletoe! you and Len need to kiss" I stood there and looked up and cursed for my bad luck while Len smiled and looked at me "Oh hell no don't even look at me like that Len now come on lets go to the store" I said while grabbing the keys and walking outside.

When we got there Haku greeted us with the usual smile and asked us what we wanted which we replied we were only looking and she nodded. While looking at the toys for chibi miku I noticed a toy that she saw on commercial she wanted and walked over there and Len and he looked at me "Triston don't even try its my gift for chibi miku"Len said "Ya right I saw it first. your going to have to go through me for it first." I replied "I will take it up that offer!" Len replied attacking me and before we started arguing I saw a girl in a coat and she had long pink hair. when me and Len stopped fighting and saw it was gone and went to find any other toy and I got a Leek themed sword and Len got a doll.

When we got home Dinner was already cooked and we ate dinner which was steak with potatoes and i sat by the two miku's and Len sat by Rin while eating Chbi miku declared that she was going to stay up all night for santa to come by which I replied "You know Chibi Miku he sees you when your sleeping and he knows when you are awake." Miku looked at me and said "I think she can pull it off Triston" I gave a slight nod and before i knew it i was sitting next to chibi miku and we were waiting for Santa Clause. "Hey Triston when will santa come?" Chibi miku asked "well it could take a very long time." I replied

four hours later I found chibi miku sleeping and I decided to take her to bed but before I took her to her room I could of sworn i hear bells and also some tapping. The next day it was Christmas and everyone ran downstairs to see the presents and everyone came to the house to celebrate while opening our presents we got and Chibi miku got everything she wanted and then Luka gave her the present and she got her the exact same toy that me and Len fought over. And i got my presents and i opened them i got some clothes, money, and then i got a present from Miku and it was a picture of me and her at the beach when we went there a while back and a new microphone "hey thanks Miku i like it a lot." I said giving her a hug "anytime Triston" she said and thats when everyone chuckled and me and miku both said "what?" and thats when i looked up..damn they are really crafty because hanging above us was a mistletoe which miku quickly kissed my cheek and walked back to her presents. And I could not help but feel embarrassed and went straight back to the celebration.  
And that is how we spent Christmas. Later!


	2. Robert--

Hello did did you guys miss me? I'm sorry for not posting another one of my story's but you wanna know the truth? I dropped the ball I have just been in paper work but now im back. So where to begin Ah yes i should tell you about the new vocaloid which i just LOVE *rolls eyes* His name is Robert Shepard

Well it all started on April 4th and it was just as normal as it could be, Miku and Chibi Miku were over and Chibi Miku was playing Luka, Len and Rin were playing video games, I was reading the new Haruhi Light novel and suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Once I opened it I was met with a new face but he was dofferent then most people i have seen he wore a black hooded leather jacket and he was TALL and i mean TALL he looked like he could be 6'5 or something, I was staring at him not knowing what to say but then I saw master and i knew what this meant...new Vocaloid. "Umm hi there im Triston are you a new vocaloid?" I asked . "Yes, I am My name is Robert and im here to meet other vocaloids" He said in a serious tone " Oh well come in... Guys! New Vocaloid!" I yelled as he came in

I walked Robert to the Kitchen and we sat down waiting for the others and of course the first one to come by was Chibi Miku herself. "Wow...Are you a ninja? Why do you have different color eyes? Why are you wearing leather on such a hot day?" She asked bombarding him with question and to my surprise he smiled and said "Hi there im Robert who are you?" "Im Chibi Miku! The Number one princess in the world!" She replied at this time the rest came in and i could of sworn i saw Len have the same face as i had when he first saw him "Hi there!" Miku and Luka said at the same time "Hello there i am Robert and who might you lovely ladies be?" Miku and Luka for some odd reason looked a little red and introduced themselves to him and Rin soon did after. "So Robert when where you made?" Len asked "Just today actually" He replied "Hmm we should celebrate the occasion then!" Miku said Robert smiled at that and said "sure where too?" "The Ramen Shop!" Miku replied "Ok then i will ask Master to take me there. See you there." He said walking out the door to Master's car "

I then drove the whole gang to the ramen place where I a few girls talking to Robert and once we arrived and sat next to him they walked away. "Hey Robert who were they?" Miku asked sitting next to him and boy did she get dressed up. She was wearing a leek green dress and luka was wearing a pink dress, Actually now that i look back Rin and Chibi Miku were the only ones not dressed up... I wonder why? As we ate started watching Miku and Luka getting more friendly with Robert and to tell you the truth i was kinda getting mad at the fact Miku never spoke a word to me ever since Robert came by. I could see Len looking a bit mad too because believe it or not Rin was being friendly to him too. And I know he likes her but he does not want to admit that. _Sheesh...wait why does that sound familiar?_

After that Robert and Master dropped the girls off and Me and Len were just in a bad mood so we went driving around the town "hey Len you know what i just remembered? We still have the cake we were supposed to give to Robert...You wanna sell it for doughnuts? I asked "Hell yes!" He said getting happy as me and so we drove to a place called Ken's Doughnuts and Len slammed the cake on the counter and said to the baker "Lets do this!" and The baker was confused and asked what he was talking about and after arguing for a while Len yelled "Listen are you going to take my cake or not?!" and the baker went to the phone so i had to drag the cake and Len out of the store and he looked at me grimly in the car and said "It could of been man...it could of been" and just listening to that made me happy.

Once we got home Robert just left and i went up to my room and before that i heard luka in miku's room "so do you like him?" and she replied "Maybe i don't know but he is charming" For some odd reason I slammed my door shut that day. Well good night.

There are so many references lets see if you can find it!

Name: Robert Shepard

Age:16/17 Bday: 4 April

Clothes: a black hooded leather jacket (think of alex mercers one) he never takes of, nobody has seen it without it, square glasses, Black pants, blue sneakers, blue shirt beneath jacket

Appearence: brown hair, right eye blue and left eye red, has a really serious look and almost never smiles he is the tallest of all vocaloids

Personality: really serious he only smiles around miku, chibi miku and luka as well as doing parkour, he's got the luck that he makes every girl he talks with to fall madly in-love with him ( Mirai Nikki mad) even if he doesn't want to, which mostly he doesn't, he plays all kinda of instrument and cooks all foods people ask him too,

Concert clothes; he uses a complete hood that looks alike like an organization XIII one that's the only time he shows his hair, a katsuragi keima look alike, He usually dances around happily around the stage he sings he's heart out making everyone see he's true feelings of love and happiness

Languages: English Spanish Japanese Latin Chinese Korean

Nationality: unknown

Friends: everyone


	3. Valentines Day or SAD

Hey guys its me Triston and its time for the update...

I woke up and I realized something..its Single Awareness Day or other wise know as Valentines day...Oh how lovely it is to know this! After all I have no one to be my valentine and don't you even say I have Miku because if you do I will find you and I will get you..So I rubbed my eyes and yawned and looked around my Beautiful...Pink...Room..."WHO PAINTED MY ROOM PINK!" I yelled looking around and seeing a note on my desk.

"_Dear Triston,_

_I hope you love the room color I picked put for you for this day!Chibi Miku, Luka, Miku, and I have gone to Robert's/Master's house to give him chocolates and spend some time with him. You and Len are going to be home alone until 8:00 PM. You guys can handle yourselves until we can come back right? Great! Later!_

_With all my love,_

_Rin Kagamine"_

"That...Girl...is going to disappear one day and when she does I will be happy..." I muttered as I got dressed for the day and made breakfast. Once I was done Len came down and said "It's a ghost town here where is everyone?" "They are at Roberts house giving out Valentines Day gifts and spending time with him..." I replied giving him some pancakes "What?! How am I suppose to give Ri-Never mind..." Len said quietly "What? You made her a gift? How cute. You of all people Len is giving your mirror image a gift for valentines day?" I said with a slight chuckle "Shut Up! What about you?! I seen you making Leek Chocolates and one had a heart!" Len shouted blushing while saying it.

I got mad of course and yelled back at him "Well..That was for me! yea...that was for me..." I quickly realized how much of a idiotic answer it was because of the fact I always hated leeks. Len rolled his eyes and ate his pancake, after that we had no idea what to do...So we did the best thing to do...Nothing. As we sat down and watched T.V. I heard a knock on the door. I quickly answered it to find Neru and Haku both holding a bag of chocolates "Oh hey guys whats up?" I asked looking at them with a look of confusion "Triston ummm we know that you and Len are here alone so we just came to stop by and say hi and give you these chocolates." Haku said looking scanning beyond the room to find Len. "Oh well thank you..." I said bowing and accepting the gift of chocolate and after that I forced Len to go to the door to do the same.

"Well I hope you both have a great day together!" Haku said taking Neru's hand and walking back to their homes. "Looks like we got chocolates Len" I said to find Len just looking at his "Hey whats up?" I asked seeing him at a lost " I really wanted Rin to be the first person to give me chocolate..." Len muttered "Hey don't be like that now, there will be other times dude." I said patting his back "Hey look at this we got a lot of e-mails from the fans saying Happy Valentines day!" I said trying to keep him happy "Ya but its not the same. I'm just going to go to sleep.." Len said walking to his room and locking the door. At this moment I had to feel bad for the poor guy.. after all he is my best friend to play with..It's always been like that ever since we were made. So I called Rin to return as soon as she could.

It was 6:00 pm when Rin came home and boy it was really cold. she was confused on why she was here in the first place so I had to tell her what had happened."Oh...I see well I can go talk to him..."Rin said looking really sad "Hey don't be sad Rin..After all he is a baka..." I said looking back at him trying to trade in a cake for donuts and chuckling a bit. Rin smiled at that and nodded and walked up to his room and the first thing I heard was a door breaking and Rin yelling "LEN GET YOUR LAZY BUM OUT OF BED WE ARE GOING OUT!" "THE DOOR! YOU BROKE DOWN THE DOOR WOMAN!" I heard Len yell back. I ignored it and drank coffee as i saw Len being dragged by a scarf to some place he did not know. At first he was struggling then I saw a bit of a smile form...Baka...

It was now 7:00 Pm and I got a call from Miku

_-Hey Triston can you walk over to Master's house to pick me up?_

_Huh? Well I guess but what about Chibi Miku and Luka?_

_Well Chibi Miku fell asleep and Luka wanted to stay longer and she said she wanted Chibi Miku to sleep over at her house_

_Oh I see...Sure I will be there in a bit_

_ok then...Lo-See you soon...-_

I soon found myself walking to Roberts house with a scarf on and thinking in my head _huh what was that she was going to say? Lo? that's all i got from that. ugh this is so stupid..oh hey there is the house now.._ I now found myself looking at the two story house of masters that some of the Vocaloids live in now and the first person I see outside in the cold was Miku...Why she was waiting all this time in the cold is unknown to me."Hey did you have to wait here long?" I asked "No it's fine..."Miku replied with a soft voice..._Liar your face is red and this is the only day you do not have proper clothes to walk in the cold?_ I sighed "Well lets walk home then..." She simply nodded and walked behind me.

After a while I looked behind me while walking and stopped "Ok seriously why are you walking behind me? And also are you ok? your shivering..." She looked up and said "It's just I really like looking around you know? And no im fine" as she said this she gave a quick shiver and looked away from me... "Ugh that's it.. come here" I said walking to her and taking off my jacket and my scarf and putting the jacket on her and the scarf around her neck and mine. "You don't need to do this you know..." Miku finally said as we walked together "I know but I want to do this for you..." I said looking around as the houses passed by "Hey Triston.." Miku said now getting redder "Eh?" "Well the reason I went to see Robert was because I was dragged there by Luka so she could tell us that they were now a couple and to have a party of valentines day." "Oh really? So Luka and Robert are a couple huh?" I said feeling very relieved for some odd reason.

"Yes I actually have recorded the whole party if you would like to put it in an entry for your journal later on..." Miku said handing me a camera and also chocolate...strawberry chocolate.. "Whats this?" I asked like an idiot "it's your valentines day chocolate I know you loved Strawberry's so ya...sorry it took me so long to give it to you..." She replied "Oh thank you...I made you a Leek Chocolate so when we get home I can give it to yo-" "Triston I have a serious question.." She said now looking at me "Ya?" "Well...Whether you l-like me or love me or something. Please tell me now...I wont get angry or sad" I stood there dumbstruck and looked away a bit and sighed "Geez Miku...why do you ask me now of all times?" She stood there and looked at me blushing and said "Hey don't just say that! You idiot your suppose to answer the question!" "You make this seem like an Anime!" I said but then I laughed and soon after so did Miku but I surprised her by hugging her and saying "I love you Miku..i always did and always will.." She stood there and then hugged me back "I love you too..." she said

As soon as she said that all hell broke loose.. I saw Len out of a Tree and yell" YOU FINALLY DID IT! Good Job my friend!" "What the Hell Len?!" I yelled seeing Len then Rin popped out of a bush and said "we have it all on tape!" "YOU LITTLE-GET OVER HERE!" I said Running after them holding on to Miku's hand all the way home

_Here it is...agh i have been asked to make a valentines day chapter so here it is! but ya here in the animefreaks realm i like to say happy belated Valentines day and hope you enjoyed this chapter..also there is a little secret to those who can do it..I have forced Triston to Make a facebook account but alas i made it TristAn Yuudai instead of Triston. But If you find his account he will answer any question you give him. So ya.. PEACE OFF!_


End file.
